


Just a Machine Arousal

by TalleyBear



Series: Just a Machine and its Alternate Universe(s) and Sequel(s) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Check out Never a Machine and Moving On, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor Deviates Early, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow To Update, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they're still slow in updates but have more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: After talking with Hank, Connor realizes that he likes Beth way more than he should. In a change from how things went in chapter 16 from just a Machine, a make out session leads to something neither of them can undo.Sex.*I know there was smut in Just a Machine, but it was honestly stupid. It comes out of nowhere, so this was written for me to satisfy the need for the smut to make sense. Don't read if you don't like or want to read smut.*
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Just a Machine and its Alternate Universe(s) and Sequel(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362901
Kudos: 4





	1. 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: cussing and graphic depiction of oral sex.*
> 
> *Cuss words are completely written in this.*

**//Just a Machine Arousal//**

**Prologue:**

"I.. I like.. you..."

Connor's LED spun yellow, as he looked down at Beth. Compared to him, she was so tiny.. he was a foot taller than her after all. Her eyes fell on his lips a few times and Connor felt his face flush, blue filling his cheeks. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment, before Beth's voice brought him out of it. "Like me..?" She asked him, an eyebrow raised, and he watched as she moved out of the doorway. Beth's dog's yipping could be heard from the kitchen, and Connor felt a bit of comfort. More nervousness hit him.. but something else, something unfamiliar, hit him as well. He, albeit a bit hesitantly, walked in and shut and locked the door before following Beth to the couch.

He sat down next to her, forgetting that she was waiting for him to answer. The RK800 observed as she blinked, watching as her eyelashes fluttered. Eventually, when she looked at him, he realized that she had been awaiting his answer. "Yes, I.. like you..." He admitted, LED spinning both yellow and red. Beth bit her lip before speaking, making his eyes focus on her lips, "Like me.. in what way..?" She asked, cheeks heating up as she noticed where exactly he was looking. Connor winced a little, feeling a small tightening in his pants. His LED flashed to only red, but before he could speak Princess ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Beth giggled at the scene, before looking up at him, "I..." Connor couldn't find his words, LED continuing to circle red. Concern fell onto her expression, and suddenly she spoke up, "Connor... Can I try something.. again..?" She spoke in a light voice, but Connor immediately recalled when she had kissed him. It hadn't been a full on kiss either, but he still couldn't resist looking at her lips. His face flushed blue, and he nodded.. able to sense her anxiety and nervousness. He found himself hoping that she would kiss him again.. this time, he wanted it to last for more than a mere second.

"Close your eyes.. please..?"

He complied, closing his eyes and attempting to relax on the couch. The awkward tightening of his pants certainly didn't help him get comfortable, but he tried regardless. The android listened intently as she moved closer to him, to the point where she was nearly on top of him. Beth gave him room to move away, still giving him a bit of distance. He jumped a little as he felt her hands on his face, "Tell me if you want me to stop." Beth said softly, and Connor allowed a look of want to fall onto his expression. At that moment, she pressed her lips against his and Connor froze at the sheer intensity of it, a gasp escaping his lips.

As he felt Beth attempt to pull away, Connor grabbed her waist in a firm grip, before pulling her to straddle him. He deepened the kiss, swallowing a gasp that she let out. Her lips felt wonderful against his, it was like nothing else that he had ever experienced. When Beth wrapped her arms his neck, his grip tightened on his waist as one of her hands found its way into his hair, tugging. He didn't ever wanna pull away, his pants tightening at the thought of going further. Beth however, was human and as such needed to breathe. As she went to pull back, Connor tried to tug her back down.

He could feel her lips upturn slightly, but she pushed at his shoulders. Sighing, almost in disappointment, he pulled away, opening his chocolate brown eyes to look at her. Her face was visibly red, and she spoke softly, "Wow..." Connor stared at her for a moment, before realization hit him. Despite what he had told himself, he couldn't control himself.. he couldn't bring himself to push her away. He made up his mind.. he would protect her, but for now.. he would just kiss her and maybe.. more. "Can I.. kiss you?" His fears of becoming deviant disappeared, and he knew that they both wanted this. Connor was no longer afraid.. he refused to be.

Relief hit him as Beth smiled before she nodded, and he pulled her down and locked their lips together. A gasp left her mouth as he did so, and Connor squeezed her waist in response causing her to let out a sound that Connor's sensors identified as a moan. One of her small hands fell into his hair again, and she once again tugged. In response, Connor groaned softly which resulted in her tightening the grip she had on his hair. His LED spun both yellow and blue, his desire to get closer to get her nearly overwhelming her. As he managed to get his tongue into her mouth, feeling relief that his mouth had a sanitizing program for after he used his forensic sensors on his tongue.

Suddenly, a squeak came from Beth which caused him to pull away concerned. Her face had turned an even brighter red than before, and she was looking down at his crotch, almost looking embarrassed. "What..?" He asked her, before realizing that she didn't know that he was equipped with male genitalia. Also, since he had developed a hard on.. it made the fact even more obvious. "Y-You.. you.. you have a..." Beth trailed off, clearly feeling to mortified to finish her statement. He answered without thinking, "Penis." She squeaked again, burying her bright red face into his neck. "Please.. don't say that... It's fuckin' embarrassing..."

He felt confused, "Why not..? It's the human-preferred term for it.. is it not?" He questioned, surprised when Beth didn't respond. "What.. what is it..?" Beth finally looked up at him, "I.. just.. I've never..." Much like before, her words trailed off. Connor at first didn't know what she was getting at, "You've never what, Beth?" She shivered a little, face heating up any more. "I.. you wouldn't understand..." He shook his head, "Try me." Beth sighed loudly, "Fine.. fucking fine... I'm a fucking virgin, okay?!!" She yelled louder than intended. 

Instead of looking it up, he took the liberty of asking her. "What does 'virgin' mean?" Beth buried her face in his neck, before mumbling, "Means I've never had sex before.. or sexual intercourse as you would probably call it..." She admitted, and Connor's eyes widened a bit at this. He knew that she seemed a bit nervous, but he had no idea that she hadn't even gone all the way with anyone before. At his silence, Beth pulled her face out of his neck, "What..?" And after noticing the look on his face, "You're.. shocked..? Why?"Connor shook his head, "It's not that I'm shocked.. just surprised... I mean.. you're really sexually attractive so..." 

She stared at him for a moment, "Wait.. you think I'm attractive..?" His face turned blue at her question, "Y-Yeah..." He revealed, before leaning back against the couch uncomfortably. His pants had tightened even further, and Beth seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was. "Look.. it's not that I haven't done anything.. I just haven't gone past oral sex or handjobs..." Connor's face flushed deeper blue as her eyes filled with desire. "I.. I don't wanna go that far yet... But I'm okay with doing what I have experience with.. right now."

His eyes widened as she said this, shocked as she suddenly reached for his crotch. Connor really hadn't expected her to want to continue.. to be honest the only experience he had, was technically just memories from Tracis at the Eden Club. "Beth..." He whispered loud enough for her to hear, "You.. you don't have to..." Beth looked up at him, and he realized that she was now kneeling on the floor in front of him. "You're right, I don't have to.. but.. I want to... As long as your okay with it.. I have no problem doing it." As if to emphasize her point, she laid her right hand on his crotch and squeezed.

He gasped, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch as he felt Beth unbuckle his belt. Although he tried to take control before, it was clear that Beth had the control now. Connor lifted his hips so Beth could slip his pants down to his ankles, not even bothering to pull them all the way down. He wondered what this would feel like, obviously new to the entire situation. The petite blonde then pulled his underwear down to his ankles as well. "Look at me." Beth told him, and he immediately did so, gasping as she wrapped a hand around his manhood.. or attempted to anyway. Her hand wasn't big enough to wrap around the width of him, but she still found a way, giving him several pumps.

Connor barely managed to keep his eyes open, gasping at the sensation he felt. She clearly knew what she was doing, at least with this. "Connor.. what did I tell you? Look at me." She said, voice husky, as his eyes closed. Forcing himself to obey, Connor opened his eyes to look down at her. Nothing could have prepared him for what did next.. she sucked only the head of his manhood into her mouth at first, then, at his hoarse sounding moan, started inching the rest of it into her mouth. Apparently, her mouth was much more capable than her hands at wrapping around his penis.

He gasped, moving a hand to tangle within her short blonde hair. Connor pulled at her hair a little too hard when she started deep-throating him. This caused her to give a pained, albeit very muffled, moan. Somehow, she had managed to get all of him in her mouth and some in the back of her throat. She, thank gosh, didn't seem to have a gag reflex.. something that came in very handy for this kind of situation. "B-Beth..!" He let out a strangled moan, causing her to hum which sent vibrations all throughout his manhood. His fingers' grips tightened within her hair, and he unknowingly allowed his skin to pull back.

The tips of his fingers, buried within her hair, were now porcelain white. Beth, below him, worked harder in response, seeming to notice the change. "B-Beth-" He let out a strangled cry, before feeling his release coming. The feeling was strange, but amazing at the same time, but he didn't get a chance to warn her before he shot his load down her throat. Beth, to his surprise, swallowed every drop.. before finally pulling her mouth away from him. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked up at him, noticing just how tightly he was gripping her hair. He seemed to realize, releasing the tight grip he had. 

"So.. how was that..?" 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*So, that was the end of the prologue. This story will be mainly smut, so basically, porn with plot. For anyone confused, read my story 'Just a Machine' chapters 1-16. This takes place during chapter 16, taking a twist from the original chapter as well as the story past that point. There will be story as well, however it will be different from the 'Just a Machine' story during and past chapter sixteen. Hope you enjoyed.*

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	2. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Beth has second thoughts, they go to talk to Kamski. He reveals something.. unsettling yet amazing at the same time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): cussing, suicide mention, and mentions of cutting.*
> 
> Not much smut in this chapter. This is a very story heavy chapter, so be aware before you read.

//Just a Machine Arousal//

Chapter One; Giving in:

"So.. how was that..?" Beth asked, sounding reasonably out of breath. She helped Connor pull his pants and underwear back up, before sitting down next to him. Connor's LED was blaring bright red and his face was flushed a deep blue. He was silent, causing Beth to look at him with worry, "I-I.. I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I pushed this on you, didn't I..? You didn't enjoy that, did you..? I'm such a fucking moron.. I.. I.. shouldn't have done that... God.. I'm such a--" Connor effectively silenced her words by kissing her firmly. Beth gasped at that, eyes wide but relaxed into it after a couple seconds.

One of Connor's hands rested on her face, caressing her cheek. He pulled away after a little bit but left his hand on her face. "Stop." He said to her, his LED now spinning yellow. "You didn't force anything on me. If I wanted to stop you.. trust me, I would have." Beth stared up at him, before curiosity fell into her expression, "You're not a deviant? That's what you told me the other day.. is that still true..?" Connor froze, and his LED returned to circling red. He honestly didn't know the answer himself.. throughout the situation with Beth, the one that happened while currently in her house, he had been blocking Amanda out.

It wasn't the best idea, since she could easily report him as defective which would in turn cause him to be disassembled or force him to be on the run. "I.. I don't know..." Beth tilted her head in confusion, "How do you not know..?" She asked him softly, blue eyes shining with confusion. He shook his head in response, "I haven't actively gone against my programming.. but I'm still.. technically disobeying orders..." Beth looked up at him, "You know I'd protect you, right?" Connor blinked in confusion, LED swirling yellow. She offered him a smile, "I would... I won't let them hurt you, Con..."

His eyes softened at hearing the nickname she had given him, "Beth..." He muttered quietly, wondering how he had found someone like this. She had hated him, but it didn't take her long to change her opinion. Leaning in, he pressed another kiss to her lips. For now, he ignored Amanda, refusing to go into his mind palace. "Your father's not gonna like this... He told me to confess, but.. I don't think he meant that..." Her face flushed darker at that. "You.. you're probably right..." Reaching up, Beth suddenly grabbed his hand that was still resting on her face.

She pulled his hand down before intertwining her fingers with his. Watching closely, she saw his skin peel back revealing the pristine white underneath. Connor watched too, before blushing blue as she kissed his cheek. "You've changed a lot this week, Con.. you've changed me..." Leaning towards him, while keeping their fingers together, she kissed him softly. Sighing into it, he deepened the kiss. It still felt strange, he had to admit.. but some part of him honestly loved every second of it.

•°•°•

Connor looked down, sighing as he saw Beth's sleeping form resting against him. Her head lied against his chest, she seemed to be comfortable. "What are you doing to me..?" He asked to himself, wanting nothing more than to figure out the answer to that. She had definitely caused him to be borderline deviant, but he wasn't mad about it. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation.. but something within him craved this kind of intimacy with Beth. She seemed to feel the same, but she seemed worried about him regardless.

His LED blinked yellow as he managed to get up, shutting off the lights. He carried her bridal style, and laid her down on the bed. A soft whining sound caught his attention, and he looked down and met eyes with Beth's chihuahua lying on the ground. He smiled before lifting the small dog into his arms and setting her on the bed, and the dog immediately curled up at Beth's feet.

Connor shut the bedroom light off, and shut the door only half way quietly. Staring down at Beth in the darkness, he contemplated his next action. Eventually just sighing, he climbed into bed with her. He laid an arm over her, moving to where he was spooning her. It probably wasn't the best idea, but Connor found himself not caring. He felt Princess crawl in between the two of them, and she cuddled into both of them. His lips upturned at that, and Connor allowed himself to go into stasis.

•°•°•

Beth opened her eyes, feeling two comforting presences as she woke up. One quickly left, and Beth watched as Princess jumped off the bed. She smiled as her dog let out an adorable yawn, before Princess moved out of the room after giving a look to her owner. The other presence was probably Connor, and he was.. spooning her. Her face flushed at the realization, because despite what happened the previous night.. she was still nervous as hell about the whole thing.

"Connor...?" She gasped as she felt something pressing against her from behind. Beth already know what it was.. she wondered if Connor even knew. "Beth.. you alright?" Connor asked, his LED blinking yellow. Her face flushed darker, "Connor.. you.. your..." Beth couldn't find the courage to finish that statement. She turned to glance at him, "Oh..." He seemed to realize, his face turning blue. "Sorry..." Beth shook her head at him, "No.. it's fine..." She told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

When Beth rolled into her back, Connor leaned closer to her. Deciding not to make it too easy for him, she turned her head. The android didn't seem to like this and in a flash he was on top of her. "Connor-" He cut her off abruptly as he pressed his lips against hers. Beth gasped into the kiss, freezing as she felt him move his hand underneath her shirt. He pulled away at this, "Beth.. can I try something..?" He asked, and stared up at him for a moment. Deciding that she was okay with it, she spoke, "Yes.. but please close the door."

He seemed reluctant to get off her, but he did as she requested. Walking back over, he resumed his position of being on top. "Please take your shirt off." She nodded, face still red, as he helped her get her shirt over her head. Afterward, she felt Connor touching her back. Her voice caught in her throat as she felt him so easily and effortlessly unclip her bra. He still seemed hesitant in a way as he did so. The next thing that Beth knew was sound of her bra hitting the floor.. and Connor taking one of her nipples into his surprisingly warm mouth.

Nearly screaming at the contact, no one had done this to her in a long fucking time, Beth's back immediately arched, but she was still tense. "Fuck, Connor..!" She exclaimed, reaching to grip the back of his head, her fingers tangling themselves within his hair. Encouraged by her vocal and physical responses, Connor reached up to play with her other breast, pinching the nipple softly. "Shit..." Beth whispered quietly, before something clicked in her mind. How on Earth did he know how to do this..? The only reasonable explanation was that he had looked it up.. but something told Beth that there was more to it.

"Connor..?" She noticed that he had stilled in his movements. Connor pulled his mouth away from her breast, "You're tense.. why..?" He asked her, and she cursed mentally at this. Beth had really hoped that he wouldn't notice, but clearly.. he did. She pushed him off of her, and wrapped her arms around herself so she could cover her bare chest. Connor watched her, his LED fluttering yellow as his facial expression showed his concern. "What's wrong..?" He asked, surprised when a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"W-why me, Connor..?" Beth asked him, looking up to meet his eyes with her own. She sat up on the bed, keeping her arms in a position to conceal her chest. His LED spun red at her question as well as at her behavior, "I don't know what you mean..." Something was clearly wrong, but Connor just wasn't able to figure it out. "Of course you don't... If you did.. I don't think we'd be having this conversation..." Beth got off of the bed and pulled her shirt back on, not bothering with the bra on the floor. "I'm gonna take a shower... I need to think... Please feed Princess for me."

With that, she walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom. Connor let out a sigh, his LED blinking red. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but what she had asked.. it honestly just confused him more. The android had absolutely no idea what she meant, but she wasn't giving him the answers he needed to understand. He got off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. After filling Princess's food bowl, which caused the dog to yip happily at him, Connor eventually headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

They still had a couple more hours before they had to meet Hank so they could talk to Kamski. No matter what he tried to distract himself with on TV, his thoughts always went back to Beth. He knew he was worried.. there was no doubt about it. After a little while of him eventually just sitting there, he heard the bathroom door open. Then he heard Beth go into the bedroom, likely to get her clothes changed. When she finally did come into the living room, her hair was still wet. "Beth.. what did you mean earlier..? When you asked 'Why me?'..?"

She froze in place, looking down at him. "We can talk about it later, okay..? I.. it's difficult to explain..." There was something more to it, there had to be. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some food..." She climbed on the counter, which allowed her to reach a cereal box. It was just plain Cheerios, only because they been out of the honey nut ones. After pouring herself a bowl, she sat down at the kitchen table. Connor glanced at her, his LED spinning yellow. He couldn't stand the silence now filling the house.

It bothered him. It really did...

•°•°•

Connor got out of Hank's car, as Beth had asked for him to go check on Hank, and he then told her about the upcoming visit with Kamski before he left. The blonde girl arrived at around the same time, placed her helmet in the hidden compartment, and walked up to her father while trailing behind Connor. Hank glanced at them as they walked up, before he finally got off of the phone. "Is everything okay, Lieutenant..?" Connor asked, noticing the strange look on Hank's face. Hank looked at him, "Chris was on patrol last night... He was attacked by a bunch of deviants.. said he was saved by Markus himself..."

"Is Chris alright?" The android asked. "Yes.. shaken up, but he's alive..."The older man shook his head, "What the hell..?" He muttered quietly, before looking between Connor and Beth with a confused look. While Beth normally stuck close to Connor's side, today she seemed to be distant. "Kamski left Cyberlife years ago... Why'd you wanna meet him?" Connor asked, as they started walking up to the front door of Elijah Kamski's house.

"This guy is the Founder of Cyberlife. He created the first android to pass the Turing Test... Figured he would know something." Connor nodded, eyes glancing back at Beth. She avoided his gaze, and he felt something strange within his processors. Hank rang the doorbell, and at first no one came to door. The man was about to ring the doorbell a second time, when a blonde haired android opened the door. "How may I help you?" She asked, her eyes examining the three people at the door.

"Uh.. hi there... My name is Lieutenant Anderson, this is my daughter Beth. And that's Connor... We're here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski..." The android smiled at them, "Please, come in."

The blonde android opened the door wider, "Uh.. thank you." Hank said, and the three of them walked in. "Elijah is in the other room. I'll let him know that you're here. Please wait here." The android shut the front door, before walking into another and shutting the door behind her. Beth immediately went to sit down, and it was clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Connor sighed, "She's a nice girl." Hank commented, and Connor looked away from a picture he had been looking at. His LED spun yellow as he answered, "You're right. She's really nice."

"You're about to meet your maker Connor. How does it feel?" Hank then asked, not noticing Connor's sudden change in expression as the android examined a certain picture, "I don't know... It doesn't bring up any existential questions if that's what you mean." The older man nodded at that, "Wish I could meet my creator face to face.. I'd have a couple of things that I'd wanna tell him..." Beth made no comment on this, and simply shook her head as Hank attempted to find out what was bothering her.

The android from earlier walked back in, "Elijah will see you now." She held the door open for them, before closing it as they walked into the room. A pool was in the large room, and the water appeared to be blood red. It wasn't actually blood of course, but it still looked like it. "Mr. Kamski?" The man swimming the pool spoke back, "One moment, please." He swam a couple more laps before eventually getting out of his pool. The android that had let them in was ready with a robe. The man pulled it on, adjusting it and tying it at the front, and the female android walked away.

"Mr. Kamski, my name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. This is Beth and Connor." The man turned to face them, "Ah.. what can I do for you, Lieutenant?" He asked Hank, but his eyes were focused on Beth.. the look in his eyes was disturbing as his eyes roamed her body. His interest seemed to rise as Connor, stood in front of her. Hank spoke up, "I'd appreciate if you stop staring at my daughter and just answer our questions." He crossed his arms, looking at Kamski unamused. Beth said nothing, but her eyes watched Kamski warily.

Elijah nodded in response, "I can do that." The older man sighed before speaking, "We're investigating Deviants.. I know you left Cyberlife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know..." Kamski seemed to think for a moment, "Ah, deviants.. fascinating aren't they..?" The older looked even more unamused at this, "Infinite beings with unlimited intelligence.. and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us.. confrontation was inevitable..." Kamski smiled before finishing his statement, "Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall... Isn't it ironic..?"

Connor interrupted the cryptic monologue, "If a war breaks out between humans and deviants, millions could die, Mr. Kamski." The man looked at him, "It's quite a serious matter." The man spoke again, being just as cryptic as before, "All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics... Is the desire to be free a contagious disease..?" Kamski asked.

Hank interrupted, "Listen, we didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines that you created, may be planning a revolution." Annoyance was evident in his tone, "Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way." Beth spoke for the first time since being in the building, and she flinched as Kamski looked at her. The android leveled a glare at the man, not liking the way Kamski looked at Beth. "What about you, Connor..? Whose side are you on?" The man hummed as he waited for Connor's response.

"I have no side..." A lie. "I was designed to stop deviants, and that's what I intend to do." Another lie. Kamski realized this, a short laugh escaping his lips, "Well, that's what you're programmed to say... You think I haven't noticed the protectiveness you've shown toward Beth... But, you..?"The man got up in the android's personal space, "What do you really want?" Connor's LED buzzed yellow for a second before he responded, "What I want.. is not important..." Kamski shook his head before looking to the side at the female android from earlier, "Chloe."

She came over, and he positioned her to stand stiffly in front of Connor. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. It's a mere formality.. simple question of algorithms and computing capacity... What interests me.. is whether machines are capable of showing empathy..."

Kamski moved his hands away from Chloe's shoulders, "I call it the Kamski test.. it's very simple, you'll see." He looked at Chloe, "Magnificent, isn't it..? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife." He rested a hand on Chloe's face and turned her head to face him. "Young.. and beautiful forever... A flower that will never wither..." He removed the hand from Chloe's face, "But what is it really..? A piece of plastic imitating a human.. or a living being..." Kamski turned to a drawer, "With a soul..."

He pulled something out of the drawer, and closed it, before turning around. It was gun... "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor..." He rested his hand on Chloe's shoulder, pushing her to her knees. He placed the gun in Connor's hand and made the android point the gun at Chloe's head. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know... Or spare it.. if you feel it's alive.. but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

Connor stared while still quiet, staring down at Chloe's eyes. The lieutenant spoke up, "Okay, I think we're done here. C'mon, Connor. Let's go. Sorry we got you outta your pool." Hank was ignored, "What's more important to you, Connor..? Your investigation, or the life of this android..?" Connor remained motionless, his eyes staring into Chloe's so intensely that it seemed like he was searching for something. "Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being, endowed.. with free will..." Hank quickly interrupted, "That's enough! Connor, we're leaving."

Kamski ignored the older man, "Pull the trigger..." Hank called out, "Connor, don't..!" Beth didn't say anything, her eyes focused on the unnatural trembling of his hand. He.. was hesitating... "And.. I'll tell you what you want to know. " After staring into Chloe's eyes, Connor glanced over at Beth. Despite her silence, it was clear by her expression that she didn't want him to do it. She was shaking, her fingers clenching as she stared up at him. He looked back at Chloe, and a shaky gasp released from him, as he moved the gun to where Kamski could grab it.

His LED was shining red as Kamski took the gun, "Fascinating... Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity... Is itself a deviant?" Kamski looked like he already knew the answer, his eyes glancing over to Beth for a second. "I.. I'm not..." Connor sounded like he was trying more to convince himself than Kamski. Kamski spoke, shaking his head, "You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission." He helped Chloe up, and she walked away. "You saw a living being in this android.. you showed empathy."

Connor's LED continuously spun red as he looked down at the man, "A war is coming.. you'll have to choose your side... Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?" Connor's LED circled a mix of yellow and red at this, "What can be worse than having to choose between two evils?" Hank, tired of the whole thing, placed his arm in between them. "Let's get out of here." The older man grabbed Connor's shoulder, pulling the android towards the entrance. "Out of curiosity... Can I have a private chat with the young lady?"

Her father immediately turned, "Hell no-" Beth interrupted him, "No.. it's fine. I'm curious." Hank, while still looking ready to tear the man apart, relented. Connor spoke up, "I'll wait in the doorway for you..." She nodded at him, and Connor stayed just where he said he would, watching Kamski with narrowed eyes. "You've fucked this machine, yes?" He asked quietly, immediately causing Beth's face to turn bright red. "How the fuck did you guess that..?" She questioned, not liking it. The man smirked, "That's a yes, then? I'm not stupid... The tension between you two was almost painful to witness."

She looked down at the floor, "We didn't actually.. not fully anyway..." The man nodded, looking down at her. "That android, the RK800.. he's very obviously in love with you." Beth's eyes bulged out at this, "W-what..? But.. I've only known him for a week..." Kamski shook his head at her, "Silly girl... He's not human, he's an android... While he may appear human.. he is not... Falling in love for androids is very different... They process things so much quicker than we do.. some part of his processor has known since the beginning... He just never knew how to express it.. until you revealed your own affections toward him..."

Her eyes squeezed shut.. she didn't want to believe that Connor was in love with her... He was.. he was... "Anyway, I don't want to keep you to long.. I'll let you go now." Giving a quick nod, Beth walked away from him and headed to Connor. "You alright..?" He asked gently, concern present in his chocolate brown eyes. The girl nodded at him, before pausing in the doorway as Kamski spoke, "By the way.. I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know." Connor stood there for a moment, before walking out with Beth by his side.

She was still a little more silent than normal, but she seemed to be less distant than before: as indicated when she walked directly next to Connor instead of behind him. "Why didn't you shoot?" Hank asked Connor as they walked down the steps, the older man hanging back. "I.. I just saw that girl's eyes and I couldn't... That's all..." The lieutenant refused to back down, "You're always saying you'd do anything to accomplish your mission.. that was our chance to learn something and you let it go."

Connor turned to face him again, "Yeah, I know what I should've done... I'm sorry, okay..?" He apologized, before watching Hank as the man walked closer, "Well.. maybe you did the right thing." The android was surprised at the smile he received from Hank, shocked at how genuine it was. The older man walked by, patting Beth on the shoulder before heading to the car. Connor felt Beth grab his hand, and he looked down at her. He watched as she interlocked their fingers together, and he realized that she wasn't upset anymore... What was bothering her in the first place, though.. he still didn't know...

•°•°•

* _For anyone not familiar with my 'Just a Machine' timeline, there is an extra week in between the Kamski chapter and the Last Chance, Connor chapter. Chapter eighteen, was also where the smut took place.. it's not very well written, so I wouldn't recommend reading that particular chapter or any after it..._ *

As the two of them walked in the front door, before they could sit down.. Connor pressed her against the wall after she had locked the door. "W-what..?" He looked down at her, and he felt a need. "Why'd you ask me that earlier..? You know what question I mean." Her face flushed in response, "I.. I asked you that.. because you're.. you are too good for me, Connor... I'm too broken from different tragedies in my life to deserve you.. you deserve someone better... Preferably another android..."

His eyes softened at that, his LED blinking between yellow and red, "How could you think that, Beth..?" She stared up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Because it's true... Connor.. after Cole died... I.. I couldn't stand it.. and I... I..." He looked at one of the wrists he had in his grip, the bracelet she wore making him come to a realization. Pulling the bracelet off, he examined her wrist. One scar, indicative of a self inflicted cut, was present there. He didn't say anything, to Beth's surprise, instead doing something that Beth definitely didn't expect.

She felt the press of his lips against the scar that marred her wrist before she even realized he had moved. "Con..." She watched, unable to look away as he delicately kissed every bit of the scar. She shivered at this, before gasping as he pulled his lips away from her wrist. He pinned that wrist, along with the other one, against the wall above her head. She knew what he wanted.. but she had to know... "Connor, wait..." His LED flickered yellow as she said this, and he listened though he looked reluctant. "Before I let you try anything else... Please, I need to know something."

He looked down at her, "What would that be..?" She gulped, her arms falling to her sides as he released her wrists. "Back at Kamski's place.. he told me something... And, I want to know if it's true..." His LED continued to spin yellow as he waited for her inquiry, "He said that.. you are in love with me..." The android froze at this, "Are you in love with me, Connor..? It's only been a week.. how could it be true..?" He stared down at her, seeming to contemplate what to say. Watching as her eyelashes fluttered, as her cheeks flushed, and her smiling at him.. it did something strange to his processors.

"I believe that what he said.. it's true." Her eyes widened at that, "But-" He interrupted her, "I'm an android, Beth.. you mustn't forget that... I process more things in a millisecond than you do in an hour, or even a day... He wasn't lying to you.. I'm in love with you, Beth..." The android explained, his LED spinning red as a few tears slipped down her face. "What.. what's wrong..?" Beth shook her head at him, "I just.. I never thought anyone outside of my family and friends would love me... Especially not you.. but I don't know if I feel the same, Connor..."

A little bit of hurt showed in his facial expression, but it eventually faded into understanding. "I can understand that... But.. do you still want to do this..? Knowing how I feel..?" She seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded her head. "I do... I'm still not ready for full on sex but.. you can try anything you want on me, as long as it doesn't go too far..." Connor took this as an indicator to push her further against the wall, his LED spinning blue, and push her arms above her head so they were pressed against the wall. Before he did anything else; however, he froze in his movements.

His LED spun solid red.

"Connor..? Connor?!!"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Sorry this took so long. I didn't really feel like writing on this for awhile. I made the chapter extra long, since it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	3. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor deviates, Beth changes her mind, and the android encounters something strange as he went into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): cussing, vaginal fingering, oral sex, anal fingering, and vaginal sex.*

* * *

//Just a Machine Arousal//

Chapter Two; Deviant:

"Connor..?" Beth looked up at the now motionless Connor. His LED was flaring red, "Connor?!!" She was visibly alarmed by it, her eyes wider than saucers. Something was very wrong. Beth had no clue what to do, but she couldn't just sit there. His expression seemed to be tense, and it seemed like he was fighting something. What he was fighting though was a good question... "Connor..." She muttered and, realizing that she could move her hands, she place a hand on his face. Eventually her thumb found his currently blazing LED, giving it light strokes with her thumb.

The words caught in her throat as he suddenly moved, "Beth..." He whispered, and something was different this time... His voice had always been filled with emotion, but this time.. something told her that it was different now. "Con-" The blonde girl was cut off as his lips were suddenly pressed firmly against hers. Letting out a gasp, she wrapped an arm around his neck, at the sheer intensity of the kiss. He pulled away way too soon for her liking, "What.. what's wrong, Connor..?" She questioned, but shivered as she felt one of his hands cup her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, "Nothing.. everything is perfect... Beth.. something's different... Can you feel it..?" The blonde nodded her head, sighing as the skin of the hand currently on her face peeled back. It was different than his skin.. but it felt nice. "You.. did you..?" Beth's eyes widened as she realized something. "I'm a deviant..." He admitted pressing his forehead against hers. "But.. when did you..?" She inquired, confused as to when he could've deviated outside of Kamski's house.

"Right now." She continued to stare at him confused, her baby blue eyes filled with shock. The android simply sighed in response, "When you told me I could try anything.. I was going to... But after I pinned your arms above your head.. I heard Amanda order me to stop.. and I.. I refused... I never expected to deviate.. especially not over something like that... I broke the wall, Beth.. but something else is weird... Amanda, she.. she's not reporting me... Why..?" Beth didn't know the answer, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes with affection.

"Maybe.. she deviated too." He shook his head, not believing it. "I don't think that's even possible, Beth..." She looked up at him, seeing the lustful yet also worried look in his eyes. "It'll be alright, Con.. it'll be okay..." She placed a hand over the one he had on on her face. Connor sighed at this, his eyes darkening. "Would you still let me try anything..?" Beth thought for a second, "As long as you don't go too far.. yes." Her lips were covered by his as soon as finished the statement. Letting out a moan as he bit down on her lip, Beth found herself savoring the kiss.

He bit down on her lip, causing her to let out a moan. Beth could feel her hands being pinned above her head again. The android pulled away from the kiss, "Keep your hands like that, Love.. just tell me if I make you uncomfortable or hurt you..." Her face flushed and she nodded, letting out a small gasp as Connor leaned in. The RK800 pressed kisses against her neck and lightly nipped at her collarbone. "Connor..." She whispered, gasping again as he removed his mouth from her neck and instead started to remove her pants.

"I'm gonna try something.. tell me how it feels... I need to know." His voice was husky, and his LED spun yellow as he successfully removed her pants. "Okay..." She responded, wondering just what he was going to try. A couple things came to mind, but she wasn't sure which one he would try.. if it was even one of those things. Connor suddenly kneeled in front of her, and he grabbed ahold of her thighs. The girl shivered at the contact, before barely resisting the urge to kiss him right then and there and let him take her.

As he removed her underwear, Beth wanted desperately to kiss him but her curiosity took over. She wanted to know... "This might hurt a little." He informed her, before inserting the tip of one of his fingers into her entrance. It didn't hurt, but Beth knew that it was only because he hadn't gone that deep yet. Beth hadn't done this in a long time, so she knew it might hurt at first. "Connor..." Her moan was soft, causing Connor's eyes to soften considerably. "How does it feel?" He suddenly asked, and Beth froze.

"It doesn't hurt... It just feels strange... Con- Oh fuck!" He interrupted her by pushing his finger in further, and Beth let out a whimper. "How about now..?" Concerned filled his voice, his LED fluttering yellow. "I-it.. it hurts just a little..." Beth admitted, but her hips thrusted downwards, attempting to get the digit deeper inside of her. It was just a minor burning pain, and more pleasure came out of it than pain. "Pl-please..." She found herself begging as he stilled his movements, and he looked up at her.

"I want you to say it."

Her eyes bulged at that, "W-what.. say what..?" Connor tightened his grip on her, "My name.. and what you want me to do to you." Beth's face turned beet red at that, "C-Connor.. I want you to f-fuck me with your fingers..." She honestly had no clue how she had managed a coherent sentence with his finger still inside of her. Connor's eyes seem to flash at this, and Beth nearly screamed as his finger was now knuckle deep within her. "F-fuck, Connor..!" It took nearly all of her willpower to not remove her hands from where she had been told to keep them.

"How does that feel?" His voice was eerily calm, but as she spotted the rapid spinning yellow and red of his LED she knew that he wasn't as calm as he sounded. "G-good.. it f-feels so g-good..." She stuttered out, before Connor asked her another question, "How about this?" Beth didn't even know what he meant until she felt another one of his long fingers gradually making its way into her. "F-fuck, Con..!" He stilled his movements, causing her to let out a whine. "Answer." He ordered her, nipping her inner thigh.

Letting out a moan Beth could feel her body shaking, "I-it feels g-good, C-Connor.. please d-don't stop..." She found herself begging again, and Beth gasped as he pushed the second finger in knuckle deep before inserting another. "C-Connor.. pl-please, I need to t-touch you..." He looked up at her, watching as her her mouth gaped open as he pushed the third finger deeper into her. The android seemed to think before finally nodding, "Okay.. but only this time." He told her, his eyes darkening as she immediately buried her fingers into his hair.

"Now.. let's try something else, shall we?" Connor suddenly lifted her legs to where she was forced to balance completely on him. Before she could ask what he meant, something warm pressed against her entrance. Letting out a loud squeak, Beth whined as he licked her slowly.. and then he started pumping his fingers in and out of her. Despite what he said before, he didn't ask any more questions about how she was feeling.. instead gauging her physical reactions. "C-Connor!!!" She moaned out, screaming his name as he scizzored his fingers.

He removed his fingers completely, and instead replaced them completely with his tongue. Her fingers were now digging into the base of his neck, causing him to groan which sent vibrations through her womanhood. Every couple of seconds, his name would leave her mouth in broken syllables. Beth felt the tightening of a knot in her abdomen, and as he flicked her bundle of nerves with his tongue she didn't get a chance to warn him. Her release was quickly swallowed by him, and her back arched while her body quivered.

"Hmm.. that was interesting." He said as he swallowed every last drop, and he pulled his mouth away from her. "Can I try something else Beth.. preferably in your bedroom." Her eyes widened as she registered that, but he shook his head, "Not that... I just think you'll be more comfortable doing it in an actual bed." The girl weakly nodded, gasping as Connor swiftly scooped her into his arms and stood up. He immediately headed into the bedroom, got her dog out of the room before he walked in and shut the door.

Connor sat her down on the bed, and she looked up at him, "W-what'd you wanna try..?" He let out a sigh, "Have you been fingered anally before?" The android asked bluntly, and Beth shook her head. "I d-don't mind... Will it hurt more..?" He nodded in response, "Yes, especially since you've never received it before... I'll be gentle." Beth nodded, trusting him. Letting out a sigh, she whimpered as she felt his fingers graze her asshole. "C-Con..." She whispered out, looking down at him as he hovered between her legs.

"Just tell me if you can't bear it."

After she nodded, Connor licked her before doing anything with his fingers. She didn't bother to ask for an explanation, already knowing why he was doing it. After a couple minutes of this, and Connor seemed sure that he had wettened it enough: he slowly inserted the tip of his index finger into her ring-piece. She gasped in response to the foreign intrusion. "C-Connor..." She muttered, tangling her fingers into his hair. The android sighed, leaning up to muffle her next broken words with a kiss.

As he pushed his finger in a little further, a sudden and sharp pain caused her to cry out. He whispered apologies into the kiss, before pushing the finger in as far as it could go after he knew she had adjusted. The girl moaned loudly, from a mix of pleasure and pain, and she dug her fingers into his jacket. "M-more.. I need more..." She told him as he pulled away, but she didn't think she was ready for the full on thing.. but as he spoke she felt herself change her mind. "Beth.. I won't risk doing anything more... Not when I could lose control.. and I won't be able to stop myself..."

"Please... I want it..." The android let out a sigh, before eventually nodding with his LED spinning red. "Okay... What position..?" He asked, pulling his finger out of her. Suddenly, he found himself sitting up with her in his lap. "Take off your clothes." Connor complied, easily pulling off his jacket tie and shirt before even pulling off his pants and underwear. She slipped her shirt over her head before pulling off her bra and throwing both onto the floor. "Don't rush..." He warned her as his manhood pressed against her entrance.

Beth nodded, slowly positioning herself to start taking him into to her. She knew it would hurt, as she had seen just how big he was. "C-Connor..." She moaned into his ear, gasping as his tip pressed inside of her. It wasn't too bad yet. Her fingers dug into the synthetic skin of his shoulders, as she gradually took him into her. A whimper escaped her as a sharp pain invaded her senses, and she could feel Connor's hand stroking her back comfortingly. "C'mon.. just a little bit more..." He encouraged, before he moved his fingers to dig into her hips as he was fully inside of her.

"Shit..." Connor whispered, LED spinning yellow and red as he registered the feeling. She wasn't moving, her face buried in his neck, as she was clearly trying to adjust to him. "Beth..." He whispered, "Connor..." She said his name back to him after a moment of adjusting. After a couple minutes, she felt the pain fade into pleasure. Lifting her hips up, she pushed them back down and all of him was within her again. "F-fuck..." Beth whispered, her finger nails digging into his shoulder blades. It seems her pacing was too slow for Connor, as he eventually took to lifting her hips and slamming them down himself.

Seemingly endless screams echoed form her as he did so, and he finally flipped them, pulling out of her, and pushed her back into the matress. Before she could say a word, he reentered her in a single strong thrust. Beth screamed out his name, her voice cracking as he lowered his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Despite her previous discomfort, she didn't seem to mind as his hips repeatedly slammed against hers and his balls slapped against her ass. Wanting a change in position, Connor pulled her legs over his shoulders which changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Connor..."

Beth was barely able to talk at this point, the knot in her abdomen tightening with every hard thrust. He sped up as she said his name, and he removed his mouth from her nipple. Artificial sweat licked his brow, and his LED was continuouslu blaring red at this point. "Connor!!!" A scream came from her as he hit a certain spot, and form then on he made sure to hit it with every single thrust. Beth could barely think.. but she knew that he could likely go at this for hours. His nearly endless android stamina, drew the clear line about whether he was human or not.

"Beth.. fuck!" He yelled as her orgasm hit, and he groaned as her walls tightened around him. Connor buried his face into her neck, his thrusts beginning to become less controlled. His pace was now uneven, and it was clear that he was close. He quickened his erratic thrusts, before finally slamming his hips into hers one last time. His fingers dug into her hips, and he kissed her firmly as he ejaculated into her. Beth gasped into the kiss, as she could feel as his synthetic cum filled her up to the brim.

"F-fuck, Connor..." She whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, and he slowly and hesitantly pulled out of her. "How.. how was that..?" He definitely sounded out of breath as he asked it. His LED was blazing red, and he awaited her answer. "Th-that.. that was amazing, Connor... I.. I'm glad that I changed my mind..." She knew that she had bruises littering her body, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The android seemed happy at this, before pulling his underwear on and heading to the bathroom.

He came back not that long after, holding a washrag in his hands. Beth sighed as he rubbed the wet rag against her, cleaning up the mess they had made. "There." She sighed in response, and Connor kissed her forehead. His LED was spinning a soft blue, and he pulled her blanket until it covered her. "You're off the rest of today, right?" Connor asked, lying down next to her. She sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah..." Beth answered, pressing her head against his chest. He stroked his fingers through her hair, "Rest. You're tired."

•°•°•

"Daddy, wake up." His eyes flew open and his LED blared red as an unfamiliar familiar voice entered his audio processors. A girl, who looked to have Beth's face, with dark brown curly hair and heterochromatic eyes. "Huh..?" He stared at her, visibly startled as he looked up at her. "Daddy, you're always in stasis way too long.. why don't you spend time with me anymore?" Connor's Thirium Pump nearly stopped as he spotted the purple flush of her cheeks. That.. certainly wasn't normal... Who the hell was this girl.. and why on Earth was she calling him 'Daddy'..?

"W-who.. who are you..?" He asked, his LED still spinning red. The girl gave him an unamused look, but before she could say anything.. another voice interrupted her, and this one: Connor definitely recognized. "C'mon Con, don't be an ass to her." Her hair was as short as the day it was cut, but something seemed off about her. Unlike the Beth he had just talked to, this Beth had clear love in her eyes. "B-Beth, who.. who is that..?" He asked, and she gave him an unamused look. "Did you hit your head or something, Babe.. you seriously don't recognize your own daughter..?"

At first, he didn't seem to have registered her words. A couple of seconds passed by, and his eyes visibly widened as he realized what she had said. "Wh-what..? But.. how is t-that..?" He could feel his stress level rising, as he stared up at her. The android managed to sit up, "Connor, did you hit your head? C'mon, be honest with me." As he simply stared at her, a confused expression on her face, she spoke again, "I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how babies are made, right? Con.. your stress level is rising... What's wrong..?" His brow furrowed at that, but he froze as she turned her head to the side.

A currently yellow LED spun on her right temple.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _This chapter wasn't that long, and I'm sorry about the abrupt end. There will be an explanation for the end of this chapter in the next one. Btw, there will be what is essentially made up science in this.. but, I've tried to make it interesting. Just tell me what you think and I hope you've enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	4. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth takes a shower with Connor. 
> 
> Afterwards, Connor learns why she is insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): Vaginal Fingering, vaginal sex, shower sex, and insecurities and self-esteem issues.*

//Just a Machine Arousal//

Chapter Three; Insecurities:

Connor's eyes snapped open, and his LED blazed red. Beth was above him, her hands on his shoulders, and worry present in her eyes. "Connor? Connor, are you alright?" Beth asked, but she was normal. Unlike in his.. dream, she had no LED on her temple. "I'm fine... Just a strange dream..." She nodded, but raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought androids couldn't dream." The android nodded in response. "I didn't think I could either..." A smile made its way across her lips, "Deviancy did wonders for you, huh?"

He didn't even get a chance to respond when her lips pressed against his cheek. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Beth stated, attempting to get off of him and off of the bed. The android quickly followed her, and she nearly fell when she misstepped while getting off of the bed. Connor quickly caught her, hooking an arm around her waist. Her face flushed at this, as Connor stood up and steadied her. "Thanks..." She whispered, and Connor suddenly asked something. "May I join you?"

Beth stared up at him for a moment, seeming to contemplate her response before nodding. "Okay... Androids are water proof, right?" At Connor's nod, Beth left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom with Connor close behind. Beth locked the door, since her father had the key to her house in case of emergencies, before the sound of water running hit her ears. Looking back, she spotted Connor already turning the shower on after he had properly adjusted the water temperature.

She smiled again, before moving past him to get into the shower. Beth didn't regret changing her mind, but it didn't change her feelings. While she was definitely attracted to him, after all she had lost she wouldn't allow herself to love him this quickly. Part of her was terrified that if she did, something would happen to him.. which would make it that much harder to deal with. With more time, she could love him but only when she was sure that nothing would happen to him. Especially during current times, she couldn't let herself love him, not when he could be killed for simply having free will.

She sighed against the warm water, before leaning back into Connor as he got in the shower and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay..?" Connor questioned, as he noticed her spacing out. Quickly snapping out of it, she nodded, "Yeah..." She closed her eyes, before opening them as she felt his hand move down to her thigh. Letting out a gasp, she leaned her head back into him as she felt him insert a couple of his fingers into her. "Connor..." She moaned quietly, before shivering as he whispered something into her ear.

"You're not okay... I don't want you to be upset..."

Letting out a whimper, Beth could clearly feel his erection pressing against her. "I want you to be happy.. I want you to feel wanted.. and I... I want you to feel pleasure." He whispered into her ear, moving his fingers even deeper. After Beth let another moan, reaching a hand down to clutch his hand currently at her womanhood. "Fuck..." She muttered, and suddenly found her back pressed against the wall of the shower. Looking up, her eyes met Connor's as he leaned in to bury his face in her neck. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her while simultaneously pressing kisses against her neck.

"C-Connor..!" Letting out a gasp as he bit down, Beth reached her hand up to bury in his hair. After a moment of this, Connor suddenly pulled his fingers out of her. Beth nearly whined at the loss, before moaning as his manhood pressed against her entrance. "You ready?" Connor asked gently, LED spinning yellow with concern. At Beth's soft "yes", he slowly pressed into her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders in response, and he leaned in to kiss her. Beth kissed him back, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth.

When she was fully in her, he pulled away from the kiss to once again buried his face in her neck. "C-Con..." Beth stuttered out, before whining as he lifted her legs up to wrap around his narrow waist. "Beth..." Is all he muttered back in response, his LED fluttering between blue and yellow. He didn't even move at first, seeming to savor the feeling of being inside her for a second time. Beth allowed it, even as much as she wished for him to move. After about half a minute of this, he finally moved.

Rearing his hips back, he quickly pushed back into her. Her grip tightened on his shoulders in response, another moan leaving her lips. Unlike before, his thrusts, while quick, were gentle. Beth didn't mind, as honestly she still felt a bit bruised and achy from the earlier encounter. Connor suddenly slowed his thrusts and was now clearly taking his time with each careful press and press out of her. His lips pressed against her pulse point, and he seemed to suddenly focus on every beat of her heart. Beth whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut as Connor once again pushed back into her.

"Fuck..." She whispered again, gasping as she felt the knot gradually tightening in her abdomen. "Connor.. f-fuck..." He was way too good at this, Beth knew he was. Connor seemed to know exactly how to give her the most pleasure, even though this was only the second time he was having sex at all. "You f-feel so g-good..." Connor mumbled into her neck, his hands gently gripping her hips. Her face flushed in response, and she moaned as he thrusted back into her. "S-same to y-you..." She barely managed to get out, feeling the knot in her abdomen tighten almost unbearably.

As Connor gave one last thrust into her, he moved to kiss her passionately as she cried out when her orgasm hit. He released at the same time into her, his synthetic cum flowing into her. Connor tried to pull out, but she prevented him by tightening her legs grip around his waist. "D-don't.. not yet..." The android complied, remaining inside of her until she finally loosened her legs grip around his waist. He pulled out and gently lowered her onto the bottom of shower floor. "I should actually wash up now." She said after a moment.

Connor nodded in response, before grabbing a bar of soap. She looked up at him, sighing as he lathered her entire body with soap. Beth could easily do it herself, but he could tell that she was exhausted. "So.. what was your dream about?" She asked after a moment, sighing as the warm water ran over her skin and rinsed off the soap. The android froze for a moment before speaking, "I'm not sure.. it was about you, but I didn't understand anything in it..." Beth smiled before grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

"About me, huh..? Why didn't you understand anything in the dream? Did something weird happen..?" She asked, massaging the shampoo into her hair and then rinsing her hair after a moment. "Something like that... I really can't explain it..." He said, surprised when she simply pressed a kiss against his chest in response. "That's fine... You know that you can talk to me, right?" Connor quickly nodded, watching as she rubbed the conditioner into her hair. "Of course." Beth reached her hand up to brush her thumb against his LED.

"Good..." His LED spun yellow at her touch, before returning to soft blue relatively quickly. After a moment, she removed her hand and started to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. After which, she turned off the water before getting out of the shower. Beth stumbled slightly while getting out, but managed to steady herself enough to wrap a towel around herself. She handed Connor a towel so he could dry himself off. Beth glanced at herself in the mirror for a second, noticing that she looked much happier now than she had been in years.

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed at this, "No.. you really think too much of me, Connor..." There it was, her insecurities coming back. Despite how Connor made her feel, she still couldn't help doubting herself. "I think you have it backwards, Beth." After he received a confused glance he spoke again, "You think too little of yourself, Love... Why do you do that..?" His questions were reasonable, since she actually hadn't explained everything to him. "It's.. probably because of something when I was sixteen..."

It was ten years ago, but it felt like it only happened yesterday. Insecurities were very common among teenagers, and she had been no exception. But hers wasn't caused at school, for it was partially caused at home. It wasn't by her father, nor by her step-mother Hailey. However, it was indirectly caused by Hailey trying to act as a mother to Beth. Eventually, Beth couldn't stand it anymore.. she didn't want a new mother, she wanted her mom back. So, for a short time she snuck out of the house and went to a park one day.

Some strange man, she had no idea who he was nor if he was trustworthy. He turned out to not be trustworthy in the least, and Beth should've known. Clearly, it was strange for a grown man to be talking to random teenage girls in the park. Her insecurity had grown from that, and she couldn't get his hateful words out of head even years later. He clearly hadn't been expecting her to reject him, and he definitely thought her to be easy prey. She was called worthless, and that was the best of it.

She couldn't even bear to think about about the even worse insults he had thrown at her. Even to this day, she could never forget. As a twenty-six year old woman, she wished that it didn't affect her anymore. It did.. it haunted her. What hurt her the most is that she never reported him... Since she hadn't known his name, it would've been difficult to do so anyway. Beth had been lucky, he hadn't expected her to resist. His hateful words had gotten to her, regardless.. and had stuck with her.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry, Beth... I.. I had no idea..." Connor apologized as Beth got dressed in a tank top and shorts. "You have nothing to apologize for.. that's part of why I'm having a hard time with this..." She admitted, turning to him just as he pulled his jacket on. Connor still looked guilty, despite the fact that the incident had occurred years ago and there was nothing he could've done. "Why do you still believe it..? You're beautiful Beth, you're smart, and you are most certainly one of nicest people I've met."

"Connor.. while I appreciate it... You're wrong, I'm far from any of those things... Why do you love me.. me of all people? I was near suicidal at one point... I was an absolute bitch to you when we first met... I don't deserve you, Connor.. you deserve way better than me..."

Beth curled up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled her legs into her chest. "Beth..." Connor whispered, realizing just how Beth really felt about herself. He saw the world of her and couldn't understand how she could have such thoughts.. especially since Beth wasn't one to listen to random strangers insults, but she was only a vulnerable sixteen year old girl at the time. "Stop thinking like that." Connor told her, even though he knew that it wasn't that simple. It was never that simple.

Kneeling by the edge of the bed, Connor gently moved her arms. Then, he moved her legs that way they were dangling over the edge of the bed. "Connor..?" Beth asked softly, but he said nothing at first before reaching up to take her hands in his own. "Listen to me.. those thoughts are not true... That man knew nothing about you, and his insults are meaningless. Don't think that anything he said was true.. it was all lies." Beth stared down at him, eyes brimming with tears. Connor nearly fell over as she practically jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He froze for a moment, until he could heard her sobbing into his neck. His eyes softened, before he rested a hand on her back to comfort her. He hated the fact that she felt that way about herself, and he wanted nothing more to change it. Connor wanted her to understand just how much she meant to him, even if she thought she wasn't good enough. He wanted to understand.. why she wouldn't just believe him... But, he was an android, and had no way to understand her feelings about this since he was only just activated in August. Connor couldn't stand it.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Sorry about how short this chapter is, as well as how it ends. I just wanted to get a chapter up. If you want a longer story to read, check out 'Never a Machine' and 'Moving On', or even the original 'Just a Machine' story. I'll try to get more chapters up on this story soon. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	5. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor really hadn't intended to have sex with Beth again so soon. Yet, his sense of control seemed to practically non-existent when it came to doing what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): vaginal sex, anal fingering, and anal sex.*
> 
> Parts of the chapter may be slightly inaccurate to how it would be in real life so please keep that in mind.

//Just a Machine Arousal//

Chapter Four; A Nightmare:

Somehow, Beth had managed to fall asleep while sobbing into his neck. Connor let out a sigh, LED fluttering between yellow and blue, his LED unable to settle on one or the other. "Why won't you just listen..?" He questioned, getting off of the ground with her in his arms. Connor lied her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Connor left the room, shutting off the light before he did so. He shut the door as he existed her bedroom, before he walked into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and allowed Princess to curl up next to him. His LED spun lemon yellow as he went over what had happened. Beth's insecurities was something that he couldn't understand.. he could feel insecure of course, but it wasn't the same... Mainly because hers had been built up for years, while his had only really been there since he had deviated. Even then, he wanted nothing more than for her to stop putting herself down. He loved her, as strange as it was, despite the fact that he had only known her for about a week.

Connor was a deviant.. but he didn't understand it. Mainly because of the fact that Amanda should've reported him, yet she didn't. Maybe Beth was right, maybe Amanda had deviated. He didn't think that was possible.. but then again, he also didn't think that it was possible for him to deviate. Connor hoped that was the case, because if it wasn't: Cyberlife was likely planning something big for him. After a while of contemplating, Connor shut his eyes and put himself in stasis.

He honestly needed to just relax.

•°•°•

Connor's eyes opened, only to see an unfamiliar scene in front of him. His hand was resting on someone's forehead, and it felt warm to the touch. '101°F', his temperature scanner read, indicating that whoever it was definitely had a fever. However, the girl lying underneath the light purple blanket was the same girl from his dream earlier- though she did appear much younger this time. Her cheeks were flushed purple, and while that would normally be concerning.. something told him that it was probably normal for her.

Unlike in his previous dream, he was unable to control himself this time around. "She have a fever?" The familiar voice of Beth asked, her tone one of concern. He felt himself nod, "Just 101 degrees.. but we need to get it down." He stated, looking back at Beth. She looked the same as in the previous dream, a blue spinning LED once again adorning her right temple. "I'll get something." Beth stated, before walking out of the room. He could hear the sound of water turning on then back off and then she walked back into the room, a wet washcloth and a pill bottle in hand.

Connor felt himself move back, before Beth laid the washcloth on the girl's forehead. "There..." She muttered, before putting the right dosage of pills in the girl's mouth and sitting her up in order help her swallow them. Beth went to walk out of the room and he followed, leaving the door slightly open as he did so. She put the pill bottle in the medicine cabinet and then she went into the living room. They both sat down on the couch, and the LED on Beth's temple blinked yellow and the TV turned on.

"I'm glad we took the day off.. so we can take care of Maia since she's too sick to go to school." Beth said, curling up and cuddling into his side. One of her hands moved on top of his, and her skin pulled back like an android's- revealing the porcelain white. "It's strange sometimes... Sometimes I miss being only human.. but it's not that bad." She stated, and Connor's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Beth snuggled into her side, before she suddenly let out a cry of pain. "Beth..?" He questioned, looking down at her.

That's when he saw it.. the mix of both red and blue blood staining her shirt. As he applied pressure to the wound- that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere- the blue blood suddenly disappeared. Now, only red blood stained her shirt. "Beth!" He looked up, but the LED from her temple was gone. And now the surroundings around them were different, instead of the living room of a unfamiliar house it was now the Cyberlife Tower. Hank was there too, but before Connor could do anything Beth went limp.

"Beth..!"

•°•°•

"Connor, wake up..!" He could feel someone shaking his shoulders, and he knew the voice had to be that of Beth's. Connor opened his eyes to see Beth, uninjured and clearly concerned, hovering above him with her hands on his shoulders. His LED spun cherry red for a moment, before it started to spin lemon yellow. "Beth..." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly. Beth tensed, clearly surprised at the sudden embrace. "Con..." She relaxed and hugged him back.

After a moment of this, Connor released her. Her fingers clenched around the material of his white button up shirt, before she pressed a kiss against his cheek. "You okay?" Beth questioned as she let go of his shirt. He gave a quick nod, but his yellow spinning LED gave him away. "You're not... Another weird dream..?" She asked, leaning in to rest her head on his clothed chest. "Something like that." Beth nodded, moving to intertwine their fingers together. The skin of his hand faded back to reveal the plastic white underneath.

"What was it about?"

"I..." Connor wasn't sure about what to tell her, but he eventually decided that the truth was advisable- part of it anyway. He reached his free hand down to stroke through her short blonde hair as he spoke, "I.. I-I saw you die... There was blood all over your shirt.. all over my hands.. and I couldn't stop the bleeding..." His LED started flaring red again, and Beth noticed his now once again tense posture. She lifted her hand up and placed a hand on his face. "Connor, I'm right here... Look at me, I'm fine." She reassured, feeling relieved as he leaned into her touch.

"I.. I know, but... It.. it seemed so real..."

Beth nodded, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. His LED started spinning a mix of yellow and blue. "I know, Con.. just don't think about it." She advised, moving her hand so she could rub her thumb over his LED affectionately. Connor shivered in response, cheeks flushing blue as she once again kissed his cheek. "We had sex, twice, yet you still manage to blush at something as little as me kissing your cheek." She commented, before moving to sit down next to him. Beth did keep their fingers intertwined together, however.

"I can't help it..."

She smiled at him softly, "Don't be embarrassed.. you're adorable." Beth told him, before gasping as he moved to being practically lying on top of her. "Connor..?" His fingers brushed through her hair. "You think so highly of me.. yet you think so little of yourself... How can that be..?" He questioned, and Beth sighed as she felt his fingers graze the side of her neck. His LED buzzed yellow as she spoke, "I told you why... I don't like feeling that way.. I just do..." He shook his head before leaning in to press his lips against hers.

After a moment, he pulled away to speak. "I know... Will you let me show you why I love you?" Her cheeks flushed red at that, before nodding her head. His lips once against pressed against hers, one of his hands moving underneath her tank top to brush against her belly. "I don't love you because of your body.. it is; however, a good perk..." He told her as he pulled away and then he started raising her shirt. Beth allowed it, sighing as he pressed his lips against the bare skin just below her covered chest.

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the carpeted floor of the living room. Connor brushed a finger against the front of her bra, causing her nipples to visibly harden underneath the material. "Connor..." She whispered, closing her eyes as he pressed down. "I love the way you react to my touch.. I love the way you moan my name.. and I especially love the way your body reacts to me..." Beth shivered, listening as he unclipped her bra and threw it on the ground next to the coffee table.

Beth shook as he took a nipple into his mouth, his hand splayed across her other breast. Every once in while, she'd let out another moan of his name. Then, he suddenly swapped what he was doing to each breast. He pinched the nipple that wasn't in his mouth, just hard enough to make her moan loud. Her fingers dug into his soft, dark brown, and short hair. "Con.. shit..." She moaned out, nearly letting out a whine as he suddenly stopped messing with both of her breasts.

"I love the way my name sounds on your lips."

She opened her eyes to look at him, cheeks flushed red. "Con.. I need..." Beth muttered, all while attempting to unbutton his shirt. He helped her, before pulling off his jacket and tossing both onto the floor. Connor tugged off his jeans, boots, and underwear before helping her with hers. He paused for a moment as she straddled him, "Beth.. are you sure about this..? I mean, it hasn't been that long and I don't want to hurt you..." She looked down at him, hands resting on his shoulders. "I'm fine, Connor... If something is wrong.. I'll tell you, alright..?"

Connor nodded, LED spinning yellow as she spoke again, "I.. I want you to tell me everything that you love about me... Please..?" She requested, and his LED returned to blue after a moment. Connor nodded his head, "I love your eyes.. how they light up whenever you're happy, how they-" He was cut off as she started taking him into her. She paused after a moment, "Continue." Beth muttered into his ear, and Connor did- albeit with a little difficulty now. "-I love how your eyes look at me fondly, and how they-"

He should've known that she would cut him off again, as she pressed a couple more inches of him into her. This time though, Connor didn't need to be told and continued automatically, "-I love how they reflect every emotion you are feeling... I... I love how you make me feel.. how you make me feel alive..." The corners of her lips upturned at that, before she lowered herself enough to take the rest of him into her. He let out a soft groan, and he moved his hands to rest on her hips. Beth buried her face into his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Beth was quiet for a moment, before she finally spoke, "I make you feel alive, huh? Connor.. you make me feel alive too." She said, before removing her face from his neck and raising her hips. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as she pushed back down on him, taking all of him back into her all at once. Beth closed her eyes while continuing her motions, louder and louder moans of his name releasing from her lips every time that Connor pushed his hips up to meet hers.

Leaning down, she kissed him firmly. She then let out a gasp as he bit down on her lip. All of a sudden, Beth paused in her movements. Connor looked at her, concern present in his eyes. "Beth..?" She opened her eyes to look at him, "I want to try something else.. preferably in my room..." She lifted herself off until he slipped out of her, then got off of the couch. Beth nearly stumbled but managed to catch herself at the last moment. Connor followed, confusion clear in his expression.

They both walked into the bedroom, and Beth gently put Princess out of the room. She locked the door, before she looked up at him. Beth moved to the bed, and she positioned herself on all fours. "You can probably figure out what I want to try..." Connor nodded, his cheeks flushing blue and his LED circling yellow. "I know it'll probably hurt.. but I want to try it." She stated, as she felt him get on the bed behind her. "You sure?" She nodded, fingers clenching into the covers as she felt his finger graze her asshole.

"You have lubricant..?" Beth nodded, even though she rarely used it.. especially not with somebody else. She grabbed it out of the top nightstand drawer, before handing it back to Connor. Something cold was rubbed against her asshole, causing her to shiver. "I'm gonna start with just fingers." He informed her, and she nodded. A whimper escaped her mouth as he slowly pushed a finger into her ring-piece, and she sighed as felt Connor press a kiss against her back.

"This might hurt."

She knew it would but still couldn't stop herself from letting out a small cry of pain. Connor used his free hand to rub her back soothingly, "You ready for another? You need to be.. or this can't go any farther." She nodded, gasping as he inserted another finger. The pain honestly wasn't that bad, but Beth knew that his manhood would be very different from his fingers. He pushed both in deeper, and he pressed another kiss against her back. Connor uttered another warning, before he slowly inched a third finger into her.

The pain was even worse now, and Beth gave a cry and nearly lost her balance. "It's okay, Beth... Just tell me if you need to stop." After a bit of more preparing and after Connor had lubed himself and her asshole up, he pressed himself against her ass. "Just relax, Beth.. it'll help." Connor told her, before spreading her ass cheeks and slowly pushing the tip of his penis into her ring-piece. She cried out once again but attempted to relax. Connor stilled, knowing that he would have press in slowly in order to prevent any tearing that might occur. He had used plenty of lube, but he didn't want to risk hurting her.

Beth whimpered quietly, her fingers clutching at the sheets as she could feel Connor pressing further in. He was slow, and Beth was grateful for that. As he pressed every inch into her, Beth couldn't help but let out moans. There was pain of course but there was also pleasure. At some point, Connor had ceased movement. It didn't take her long to realize that he was fully inside of her ass, and he was giving her plenty of time to adjust. Her head hung down as she felt him start pulling out after he was sure that she had adjusted.

"Fuck, Connor..."

Then once only the bare minimum of his penis was still inside of her ass, he slowly pushed back in. His hands were now gripping her hips tightly, and Beth moaned as she felt him start to pull out again. Beth had to admit that she liked it when he was rough, but she was glad that he was being gentle and slow right now. She was already bruised enough, and anal was something that she had never experienced before. Suddenly, she felt one of Connor's hands leave her hips. Then, he used that hand to start messing with her clit.

"Fuck!" Beth yelled out, before then nearly losing her balance as he gave a slightly harder thrust. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, and Beth didn't mind. It apparently was just what she need to feel even more pleasure from it. She practically collapsed into the sheets after it was over and shivered as he rolled her onto her back after pulling out of her. "You okay?" Connor questioned, pressing a kiss to her abdomen. She gave a weak nod, closing her eyes after a moment. He left the room and came back not that long later with a wash cloth.

"We should wait before doing this again." He advised, and Beth opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah... Definitely." She said back.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


End file.
